


Measure Up

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old med school professor of Leonard's visits the Enterprise. Things don't quite as well as McCoy has hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who had a very bad day.
> 
> I do not own Star Trek or its characters; I make no profit from this work of fiction.

At first, Leonard had been thrilled that one of his old med school professors was going to be visiting the Enterprise while she was docked at Starbase 57. The base was also hosting a medical conference, which Doctor Morris was attending. 

He proudly escorted Doctor Morris around the ship, introduced him to Jim and Spock and ended with a detailed exploration of Sickbay. Doctor Morris had always been reserved, so Leonard wasn't surprised that he didn't make many comments as they went around. However, he was not expecting a scathing lecture at the end of it all.

"So, this is how you've chosen to use your talents? Healing phaser burns and Mrkasian flu? And how can you possibly triage with this layout?" It went on and on, deriding every decision Leonard had made about how to treat his patients and run his Sickbay. And when it was over, he felt about as big as an ant.

"I'm sorry I've let you down, sir." He escorted Morris out without any further words exchanged.

He returned to his quarters afterwards and flung himself face down on the bed. He didn't respond to any comms the rest of the night, not even from Jim. When Jim barged into the room and demanded an explanation, Leonard just ignored him.

Jim sat on the bed and rubbed his back. "Hey. What did that old man say to you? What happened, Bones?"

Leonard tried to muffle his sobs in his pillow; he knew it shouldn't eat at him as much as it did.

Jim went quiet, just sitting beside him and rubbing his back soothingly until Leonard finally fell asleep.

~~~

It took Leonard about two weeks to get back to normal. Sometimes, he could still hear a stinging comment when he was rummaging around Sickbay for something he needed. 

Jim had stopped bugging him for details and simply been supportive. Leonard appreciated it more than he could vocalize.

He wished he could say that the incident had left his mind by the time the Enterprise next visited Earth, a few months later. He hadn't let it affect his work, but he couldn't shake the nagging doubts. Of course, the senior staff of the Enterprise had to attend a lot of official social functions while on Earth. And, of course, with his luck, Leonard saw Doctor Morris across the room at one of their events.

Jim followed the line of his gaze, and his jaw tightened.

"Jim, don't --"

But Jim ignored him, hooking his elbow and dragging Leonard back to his mentor. He pasted on his best diplomatic smile. "Doctor Morris! Such a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry we didn't get much of a chance to speak when we first met, but I trust that my CMO here did an admirable job of showing you around the ship."

Morris raised an eyebrow. Leonard wanted to melt into the floor. He almost would have sworn that Jim had chosen this moment precisely because Morris was chatting with not just Pike, but Boyce as well.

"Indeed, Captain. Leonard and I go way back, and he gave me a very thorough tour of the ship."

Boyce looked surprised. "I didn't realize you two knew each other."

Leonard tried to find his voice but failed.

"Leonard was one of my most promising students," Morris confirmed.

"You know, I always like to make sure that my crew has the best of everything," Jim said. "I'd love to know what your opinion -- as a physician outside of Starfleet -- regarding the medical facilities of the Enterprise. Bones didn't get around to telling me what you thought."

Morris shifted uncomfortably. "Captain Kirk, I hardly think this is the best venue --"

Boyce nudged him with a smile. "Go in, Mike. I want to hear it. No time like the present."

Morris glanced quickly at Leonard and then back at Jim. "I believe there are room for some improvements," he answered carefully.

Pike raised an eyebrow. "Please, elaborate. She is the flagship, after all. She has to be the best."

"If I were in charge of running that Sickbay, I have to confess that it would be done very differently. I think that it reflects the experience of someone who has spent too much time in the OR to have an advanced grasp of the best way to run it."

Leonard felt his cheeks burning, and cursed Jim silently for dragging him into this -- literally.

"Have you served on a starship, Doctor?" Jim's tone was deceptively casual.

"A long time ago, Captain, on board a civilian vessel. But I have been consulted on the design and implementation of many medical bays --"

"But your experience running one is, actually, quite limited."

"I believe you asked for my opinion, Captain, not my qualifications."

Pike's mouth was hanging open. "So you don't think McCoy is the best man for the job?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Phil, this one's all you. Excuse me." He clapped Boyce on the shoulder before walking away.

And that seemed to cause Morris to explode. "Doctor Boyce, McCoy doesn't have the experience. He's a brilliant surgeon, there's no denying that. But he was promoted to this position by default and prematurely. The whole workflow of the medical bay, and some of his less than orthodox methods of treatment are proof of that!"

Somehow, Jim managed to still sound unruffled. "So, you've read up on some of his cases?"

"Yes, of course."

Jim was going to continue, but Boyce cut him off. "Then you should know that the Enterprise has the lowest fatality rate of any active, combat-ready Starfleet vessel, and McCoy has received numerous commendations for both his work and his resourcefulness in unusual cases."

Morris smiled placatingly. "I can see that I'm treading where I'm not wanted."

"That's not the point, though, Doctor. The point is that you're incorrect. Leonard McCoy is the best CMO in the 'fleet, and the Enterprise is lucky to have him. You are the one lacking in experience, not him. And his unorthodox treatments have saved lives," Jim stated.

"Captain, why did you ask my opinion, if you are going to discount everything I say?"

"Because if your professional opinion is that my CMO isn't the best person for the job, I wanted to know what your basis for judgment was. And my conclusion is that it's severely lacking," Jim answered. 

"I'm inclined to agree," Boyce grumbled.

"But Phil --"

"I'll be sure to go over any future recommendations from you with a more critical eye." As Boyce stepped away, Morris followed him, still protesting.

Leonard finally found his voice as he turned and smacked Jim on the arm. Hard.

"Ouch! What the hell, Bones?!"

"Jim, that was mortifying! I don't need you to come to my rescue!"

"Look, I know you don't like it when someone fights your battles for you, Bones. But the problem is that you _didn't_ fight. You took what he said to heart, for whatever reason. I just wanted to show you that you didn't have to. You don't have to be judged by him anymore. I figured it hadn't gone well, and that's what was eating at you. Someone can only make you feel bad about yourself if you let them. I assume that you let him, because you used to respect him. But he doesn't understand what it's like out there, Bones. You do. And you're amazing." Jim leaned in and kissed him.

"Okay, I hear that. But really, Jim? In front of Boyce _and_ Pike?"

Jim had the good grace to look sheepish. "Well, that part wasn't exactly on purpose."

Leonard tried to sigh, but it came out as a dry chuckle. "What am I gonna do with you, huh?"

"I have some suggestions, if you're short on ideas," Jim replied with a wink.

Leonard kissed him. "Thanks, darlin'."

"Anytime, Bones."

~~~

_The End_

If you enjoyed, please leave me some love!


End file.
